Blog użytkownika:Deviss3/W pogoni za życiem (ML fanfic). R4: Przebudzenie
Hej, wpadam dziś do Was z kolejną porcją tortur yyy, przygód Eloise. Tym razem przed nami wyprawa do klubu. Dla porządku jak zwykle wspomnę, że myśli bohaterki i słowa o szczególnym znaczeniu zapisano kursywą. Pozdrawiam wszystkich czytających i komentujących, jest mi bardzo miło. *u* Szczególne podziękowania dla Mevali za betę. <3 Miłej lektury! Panujący dookoła półmrok spowijał pomieszczenie ciemną woalką, dodając mu ponurej tajemniczości. Wiekowe meble i obrazy zdawały się mieć własną duszę, a każde najmniejsze skrzypnięcie swym cichym szeptem potwierdzało tę tezę. Dopiero po nadejściu świtu znikały mary. Słabe promienie jesiennego słońca ukazywały, że urządzony w stylu wiktoriańskim salon dzięki ciepłym kolorom prezentował się nie tylko elegancko, lecz także przytulnie. Choć wieczorami zazwyczaj stał zimny i pusty, tej nocy języki ognia łapczywie trawiły drwa w kominku i rzucały słabe światło na sylwetki sześciu mężczyzn. Zgromadzeni na środku pokoju wokół bogato zdobionej kanapy prowadzili zawziętą dyskusję. - Musimy zachować szczególną ostrożność. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że w okolicy naprawdę grasuje dziki wampir. Co więcej, już dwa razy pojawił się na naszym terenie. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na kolejny atak. Zabójstwo tej kobiety podczas przyjęcia było absolutnie niedopuszczalne - stanowczym tonem oświadczył blondyn o długich włosach i charakterystycznym staromodnym ubiorze. Ważne elementy swojej wypowiedzi podkreślał stuknięciem trzymanej w rękach laski. - A co jeśli to nie dziki wampir ją zamordował, a ktoś z nas? - zasugerował niebieskooki mężczyzna, dosadnie wskazując dłonią odzianą w czarną rękawiczkę na wszystkich zgromadzonych. - Mam kilka pomysłów - dodał, spoglądając wymownie na zakapturzoną postać, która stała na uboczu i nie brała aktywnego udziału w rozmowie. - Ethan, nie pleć głupot - zganił go najwyższy mieszkaniec z obecnych, a ogniki w jego intensywnie złotych oczach błysnęły niebezpiecznie. - Vladimir ma rację. Żadne z nas nie zrobiłoby czegoś takiego. - Do tej pory też w to wierzyłem, Aaron - odezwał się nagle czarnowłosy mężczyzna, z trudem ukrywając w głosie złość. - Jednak odkąd Kielichy magicznie spadają w tym domu ze schodów, prawie się zabijając, mam wątpliwości - warknął, uderzając dłonią w stojącą nieopodal komodę. Trzask pękającego mahoniu wypełnił powietrze, po czym w pomieszczeniu na kilka sekund zapadła głucha cisza. - Serio, Beliath? Naprawdę myślisz, że zepchnąłbym Eloise ze schodów? Niby po co? - Aaron starał się zachować spokój, ale zaciśnięte pięści zdradziły emocje, które wywołały w nim nagłe oskarżenia współlokatora. - Ej, spokojnie. Nikt ciebie o to nie podejrzewa. - Ethan błyskawicznie stanął pomiędzy nimi. - Nie możemy kłócić się między sobą, kiedy mamy wrogów poza rezydencją. Beliath, jesteś wygłodzony, nie myślisz logicznie - Aaron niechętnie odsunął się o krok, wciąż spoglądając spod byka na czarnowłosego. - Hej, Beliath… Idź dziś do miasteczka, okej? Ja będę miał oko na Eloise - Ethan poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu. - Sorry, nie zamierzałem się złościć. Wiem, że musi ci być ciężko - dodał Aaron, z wyraźnym przygnębieniem spoglądając na dziewczynę leżącą na kanapie przy kominku. - Ciężko? Niby czemu miałoby być mi ciężko? - wysyczał Beliath, ale jego wzrok mimowolnie powędrował w tym samym kierunku. Długie ciemne włosy rozłożone na poduszce okalały jej twarz, kontrastując z bladą cerą. Otoczona przez współlokatorów oddychała miarowo i nie reagowała na ich sprzeczki. Wydawało się, że dopiero co zapadła w zwyczajny sen, lecz to właśnie wyjątkowy spokój malujący się na twarzy brunetki drażnił Beliatha najbardziej. Jak mogła wyglądać tak pogodnie, gdy sytuacja była naprawdę poważna, a on, choć nikomu nie zamierzał się do tego przyznawać, umierał z niepokoju? - Wychodzę. Zadowolony? - rzucając ostatnie gniewne spojrzenie w stronę Ethana, Beliath obrócił się na pięcie i opuścił pomieszczenie. Nagłe pojawienie się emocji i ludzkich uczuć, którymi do tej pory gardził, przytłoczyło go zupełnie. Salon ponownie pogrążył się w ciszy. Gwałtowne kroki mężczyzny oddalały się coraz bardziej, aż w końcu rozległo się donośne trzaśnięcie wejściowych drzwi. Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt nie przerwał milczenia. Mieszkańcy posiadłości wpatrywali się w dziewczynę pogrążeni w swoich myślach, jak gdyby mieli nadzieję, że samą mocą umysłu byliby w stanie przywrócić jej przytomność. - Beliath mówi, że praktycznie jej nie czuje. Powinniśmy oddać ją do szpitala - stwierdził w końcu Ethan, z irytacją mierzchwiąc swoje jasne włosy. Aaron i Ivan spojrzeli na niego, natychmiast kiwając głowami. - Wiesz, że nie możemy tego zrobić! - zaprotestował Vladimir. - Eloise może być tylko Kielichem, ale już teraz jej krew wyróżnia się specjalnymi właściwościami. Chcesz, żeby zrobili z niej obiekt badań? Albo… Żeby odkryli nas? - A czy ty wiesz, że człowiek powinien wybudzić się maksymalnie po kilku minutach? - wypalił białowłosy wampir, z trudem hamując złość. - Nawet dla Kielicha każdy kolejna doba zwłoki działa na niekorzyść i zmniejsza szanse na odzyskanie przytomności, szczególnie w przypadku braku specjalistycznej opieki. - Doskonale rozumiem twoje stanowisko, Ethan… - mężczyzna w opasce na oczach po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru zabrał głos. Jego łagodny ton zdawał się nieco studzić panujące pomiędzy mieszkańcami napięcie. - Jednak musimy mieć na uwadze dobro nas wszystkich. Trzeba być dobrej myśli. Uważam, że Eloise potrzebuje po prostu więcej czasu, by się uleczyć, zanim się obudzi. - Raphael, Eloise wykorzystała już swój limit szczęścia, wypadając przez okno. Tym razem upadła naprawdę niefortunnie, skupiając większość obrażeń na głowie. Krew Beliatha może i zasklepiła wszystkie zewnętrzne rany i złamania, ale wewnętrzne uszkodzenia w obrębie czaszki to zupełnie co innego - zaoponował Ethan, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Prawdę mówiąc… Nie wiem, czy ona w ogóle odzyska przytomność. - Jeśli uważasz, że stan Eloise jest naprawdę poważny, to przedyskutujemy to jeszcze raz, gdy będziemy w komplecie - oświadczył Vladimir. - Tymczasem proszę wszystkich o zachowanie ostrożności. Jeżeli przebywając poza rezydencją, usłyszycie coś podejrzanego, przyjdźcie z tym do mnie natychmiast. Musimy być uważni i nie dać się znowu zaskoczyć. Ogłosiwszy koniec spotkania, Vladimir opuścił salon w towarzystwie Ivana i Aarona. Jednak przed wyjściem zatrzymał się na moment w progu i zanim na dobre zniknął w ciemnym holu, z wahaniem spojrzał na Raphaela. W istocie zachowanie tego drugiego wydawało się nieco dziwne. Od momentu zakończenia zebrania nie ruszył się z miejsca i wciąż stał niedaleko kanapy, jak gdyby zastanawiając się nad czymś. Ethan opadł z westchnieniem na fotel obok sofy, gdzie w ciągu ostatnich dni spędzał w tym miejscu większość swojego czasu, opiekując się Eloise razem z Beliathem. On również popatrzył podejrzliwie na Raphaela, ale nie powiedział ani słowa, pogrążając się we własnych myślach. Sceny z feralnego wieczoru po upadku nękały go zupełnie nieproszone, kiedy obserwował spokojny, miarowy oddech dziewczyny. W pamięci zapadła mu szczególnie reakcja Beliatha. Mimo że wampir nie chciał tego przyznać, Ethan z łatwością dostrzegł, że wypadek Eloise poruszył go zaskakująco mocno. - Nie martw się, wszystko będzie w porządku - odezwał się nagle Raphael. Ethan spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną niedowierzania i złości, ale zacisnął zęby i nie odpowiedział. Nie spodziewał się, że Raphael bez wahania poprze w tej sytuacji Vladimira, lecz po części rozumiał jego stanowisko. Utrata bezpiecznego schronienia dla niewidomego współlokatora stanowiłaby ogromny problem. Obserwując, jak wampir podszedł do dziewczyny i delikatnie pogładził jej włosy, Ethan ponownie ciężko westchnął i powziął decyzję. Bez słowa wyszedł z salonu, zostawiając Raphaela samego z Eloise i udał się wprost do biblioteki. Odnalezienie poszukiwanej księgi nie było proste, gdyż nie korzystał z niej już od bardzo długiego czasu. Jednak dzięki posiłkowaniu się słownikiem, tym samym, który niegdyś polecił brunetce, udało mu się w końcu odszukać pozycję na jednej z dolnych półek. Z triumfalnym uśmiechem zdmuchnął z niej grubą warstwę kurzu i powrócił do salonu, dostrzegając po drodze znikającego za kuchennym łukiem Raphaela. W innych okolicznościach być może zdziwiłby go kierunek obrany przez mężczyznę, ale teraz miał do zrobienia ważniejsze rzeczy. Usadowił się wygodnie w fotelu i rzucając ostatnie uważne spojrzenie na dziewczynę, by upewnić się, że jej stan jest stabilny, zaczął przeglądać książkę i robić notatki. Obecna sytuacja przypominała mu o nocy, gdy Eloise jako nieproszony gość pojawiła się znikąd w posiadłości i wypadła z okna… Wtedy również spędziła noc w salonie, przechodząc ku jego niezadowoleniu przemianę w Kielich. Jednak tym razem było inaczej. Eloise nie stanowiła już tylko problemu i niepotrzebnego ciężaru. Zaledwie w kilka tygodni stała się kolejnym nieodłącznym członkiem tego dziwacznego domostwa i na stałe wpisała w jego krajobraz. Nawet Ethan musiał przyznać, iż w ciągu ostatnich dni brakowało mu jej obecności bardziej, niż się tego spodziewał. Kiedy odpędził ponure myśli, sięgnął po słownik, a jego uwagę przykuła lekko zagięta kartka na samym początku. Z zaciekawieniem przyjrzał się hasłom na zaznaczonej stronie i odkrył, że niektóre z nich zostały lekko podkreślone ołówkiem. „aconitum, adnihilo, arma, assassinare… trucizna, unicestwiać, broń, zabić” Biorąc łapczywie głęboki wdech, jakby przez chwilę zabrakło mu powietrza w płucach, z niedowierzaniem podniósł wzrok znad leksykonu. Chcąc skonfrontować nagłe odkrycie z widokiem niewinnej buzi dziewczyny, popatrzył na nią i poczuł, jak z dłoni wyślizgnął mu się długopis. Unosząc się nad poduszką na jednym łokciu, Eloise przyglądała mu się uważnie z rozbawioną miną. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, na jej twarzy natychmiast zagościł lekki uśmiech. *** Ogarnięta przez przyjemne uczucie nieważkości dryfowałam w kompletnej ciszy pośród pustki czarniejszej niż najciemniejsza noc. Nie myślałam zupełnie o niczym, a czas… Miałam wrażenie, że czas przestał istnieć i choć delikatne kołysanie przypominało ruch zegara z wahadłem, moja świadomość odmawiała współpracy. Dopiero intrygujące i niespodziewane wrażenie czyjejś obecności w pobliżu przerwało ten letarg, a narastająca ciekawość spowodowała, że odzyskałam kontrolę i poczułam, że to moja jedyna szansa. Błyskawicznie ją wykorzystałam i otworzyłam oczy, walcząc z odczuciem ogromnego podekscytowania, które w ciągu jednej sekundy rozeszło się po całym moim ciele. W końcu. W ciszy rozejrzałam się dookoła. Rozpalony kominek, znajoma kanapa i koc… Salon. Dostrzegając siedzącego w fotelu obok mężczyznę pochłoniętego czytaniem grubego tomu o magicznych rytuałach, uśmiechnęłam się do siebie i postanowiłam mu nie przerywać. Bezszelestnie odwróciłam twarz w stronę okna. Zarysy nagich, bezlistnych drzew kołysały się na wietrze skąpane w mdłym świetle gwiazd. Noc. W końcu. Powróciłam spojrzeniem do wampira, który właśnie odłożył na stolik kartkę wypełnioną już prawie w całości ręcznymi zapiskami, po czym sięgnął po słownik. W tym samym momencie jego wzrok bezwiednie padł na mnie. Gdy nasze oczy się spotkały, przez kilka sekund wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie bez słowa. Panującą ciszę przerwał stukot upadającego na podłogę długopisu. - Eloise! Obudziłaś się… - wyjąkał, zrywając się na równe nogi. Rozbawiona widokiem rozdziawionej buzi wampira odgarnęłam koc, by usiąść. Mężczyzna zaprotestował, nachylając się nade mną i kładąc dłoń na oparciu sofy. Wciąż przyglądał mi się z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby nie dowierzał w to, co widział. - Dopiero odzyskałaś przytomność, co ty robisz? Powinnaś leżeć! - szybko otrząsnął się z początkowego zaskoczenia, a jego głos przybrał stanowczy, apodyktyczny ton. Rzucając mu powłóczyste spojrzenie, pozwoliłam naszym tęczówkom spotkać się na dłuższy moment. Po chwili opuściłam nogi na posadzkę i przeciągnęłam się leniwie. Czułam się znakomicie jak po świetnie przespanej nocy. Kontakt bosych stóp z lodowatymi płytkami stanowił zaskakująco przyjemne doznanie; tak dobrze było znowu coś poczuć. Wstałam i wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi u Ethana, wyminęłam go. Wygładziwszy wyraźnie pogniecione od dłuższego leżenia w jednym miejscu ubranie, podeszłam do okna i rozsunęłam zasłony. Opierając się o parapet, z zachwytem wpatrywałam się w nocne granatowe niebo i zdobiące je gwiazdy. Natychmiast usłyszałam za sobą kroki i westchnęłam, przygotowując się mentalnie na zbesztanie przez pana doktora. Jednak wampir tylko stanął koło mnie i bez słowa wyjrzał przez okno. Ucieszyłam się, że nie prawił mi już dalszych kazań, uznając widocznie, że jako Kielich nie potrzebowałam większych środków ostrożności. - Leżałaś nieprzytomna kilka dni… Napędziłaś nam niezłego stracha, wiesz? - odezwał się cicho po długiej chwili milczenia i odwrócił głowę w moją stronę. W odpowiedzi na moją skruszoną minę zobaczyłam na jego twarzy uśmiech. Odwzajemniłam go, lecz w środku poczułam lekki niepokój. Kilka dni… Przymknęłam oczy, starając się wyrzucić z pamięci poczucie wielkiej, czarnej pustki. Miałam wrażenie, że trwała bardzo długo i wchłonęła mnie na dobre. Czułam, że nie dam rady się z niej już nigdy wydostać… A jednak udało mi się i byłam tutaj. - Beliath siedział przy tobie cały czas. Dopiero dziś posze… - Ethan zawahał się, ale zanim zdążył dokończyć, przerwałam mu. - Idę do Moondance. Chcesz dołączyć? - odezwałam się po raz pierwszy tej nocy, wzdrygając się na dźwięk swojego głosu, który przez chwilę zabrzmiał prawie jak nie mój. Samo przywołanie imienia Beliatha przez blondwłosego wampira wywołało u mnie ukłucie w sercu. Zganiłam się za własną słabość i postanowiłam natychmiast przestać o nim myśleć, zwłaszcza że na wspomnienie naszego ostatniego spotkania robiło mi się niedobrze. Zajmę się tym później, pomyślałam i zdecydowałam nie zawracać sobie więcej głowy Beliathem. - Co? - wampir spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Kolejny raz w ciągu jednego dnia udało mi wprawić się go w osłupienie i pomimo szczerych chęci nie umiałam powstrzymać krzywego uśmieszku satysfakcji. - Mam ochotę potańczyć - wzruszyłam ramionami i dodałam, wychodząc na hol. - Spokojnie, to było tylko niezobowiązujące pytanie. Po jego minie stwierdziłam, że nie wiedział, co myśleć. Nie chciałam jednak namawiać go na siłę, w końcu sama także potrafiłam dobrze się bawić. Puszczając mu żartobliwe oczko, opuściłam salon i udałam się na górę. Przeglądając szafę, odkryłam, że zdecydowanie brakowało w niej imprezowych ubrań. Zerkając krytycznie na rosnącą kupkę odrzuconych rzeczy, wybrałam w końcu krótką skórzaną spódniczkę i wysokie kozaki. Na wycięty top z golfem narzuciłam długie futerko i okrywając się nim, przejrzałam się z zadowoleniem w lustrze. Nieźle. Siadając przed toaletką, potargałam włosy, dodając im objętości. Moją uwagę przyciągnęła czerwona pomadka stojąca samotnie na blacie. Kilka ruchów wystarczyło, by nadać wargom krwistą barwę i nieco je powiększyć. Gdy ponownie zerknęłam w lustro po wytuszowaniu rzęs, mimowolnie uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Naprawdę nieźle. Przez chwilę przyglądałam się w ciszy swojemu odbiciu. Gdyby nie lekkie sińce pod oczami w ogóle nie byłoby widać, że ostatnio miałam jakieś problemy ze zdrowiem. Nie widząc potrzeby nakładania podkładu, zwieńczyłam swoje przygotowania, wyciągając z szuflady buteleczkę perfum. Spryskałam się nimi delikatnie w strategicznych miejscach; szyja, nadgarstki, obszar za uchem. Gotowe. Chwyciłam torebkę i zeszłam do kuchni, by przed wyjściem na imprezę zagłuszyć jeszcze burczenie w brzuchu. Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu i ostatecznie złapałam pierwszą lepszą przekąskę, jaka wpadła mi w dłonie. Rozdarłam opakowanie i wyciągnęłam kilka wafelków. Napychając nimi buzię, prędko udałam się na korytarz z zamiarem opuszczenia rezydencji. Nie mogłam już doczekać się imprezy. - Myślałem, że ich nie lubisz - nagle zza pleców dobiegł mnie głos Ethana. Stał w cieniu w dalszej części korytarza, opierając się o ścianę z nonszalanckim uśmiechem. Zauważyłam, że zamiast domowego dresu, w który był ubrany, gdy się obudziłam, miał na sobie dosyć elegancki strój. - Głodny człowiek zje wszystko - wzruszyłam ramionami, wciskając do ust resztę jedzenia, jaka pozostała mi w ręce. W międzyczasie przyjrzałam się dokładniej Ethanowi, zawieszając wzrok na mięśniach wyeksponowanych przez obciślejszą koszulkę. - Po prawie tygodniu głodówki też pewnie zjadłbym konia z kopytami - roześmiał się w odpowiedzi. Pokiwał głową widocznie zadowolony, że dopisywał mi apetyt. - A co to za strój? Jeszcze w takiej imprezowej wersji cię nie widziałem… - Więc jednak zdecydowałeś się iść ze mną? - zmrużyłam oczy z chytrym uśmieszkiem, machnięciem dłoni wskazując na ubranie wampira. - Beliath by mnie zabił, gdybym puścił cię samą. Szczególnie teraz, gdy w miasteczku grasuje morderca… - wyjaśnił Ethan, ale widząc zawiedzioną minę, która mimowolnie zagościła na mojej twarzy w reakcji na jego odpowiedź, błyskawicznie dodał - No i oczywiście nie śmiałbym odebrać sobie przyjemności pokazania ci, jak wygląda prawdziwe nocne życie! Kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową na jego wyjaśnienie, odwróciłam wzrok. Podeszłam do dużego lustra w holu, by dokładnie otrzepać top z okruszków i przy okazji poprawiłam włosy, zakładając niesforne kosmyki za ucho. - Eloise! - byłam już gotowa do wyjścia, ale usłyszałam okrzyk dochodzący z biblioteki. Powoli odwróciłam się w kierunku znajomego głosu i ujrzałam Raphaela. Zobaczywszy, że szybkim krokiem zmierzał w moją stronę, uśmiechnęłam się i otworzyłam usta, by odpowiedzieć na powitanie. Jednak słowa utknęły mi w gardle, gdy mężczyzna zmniejszył dzielącą nas odległość do zera i objął mnie, mocno zaskakując tym poufałym gestem. W odpowiedzi na niespodziewany kontakt fizyczny poczułam, że przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Niemniej jednak prędko zapomniałam o tym osobliwym odczuciu, kiedy usłyszałam ciche prychnięcie i z ciekawością zerknęłam na jego źródło. Mina Ethana, który stał nieopodal i przyglądał się tej scenie z założonymi rękami, była co najmniej mało entuzjastyczna. Wciąż przebywając w ramionach Raphaela, rzuciłam mu rozbawione spojrzenie, lecz on tylko z irytacją odwrócił wzrok, nie komentując. - Raphael! Jak dobrze cię widzieć - powiedziałam, klepiąc go lekko po plecach i się odsuwając. - Tak myślałem, że słyszałem twój głos w salonie, ale… W ciągu ostatnich dni wydawało mi się już tyle razy, że się obudziłaś… - wyznał wampir z wyczuwalnym smutkiem w głosie. - Dopiero słysząc cię na holu, miałem pewność, że się nie przesłyszałem. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę. - Ja też - zapewniłam z uśmiechem, czując przyjemne ciepło w klatce piersiowej. Nie spodziewałam się tak miłego powitania i naprawdę nie sądziłam, że ktokolwiek będzie za mną tęsknił. - Wychodzisz gdzieś? Nie powinnaś odpoczywać? - zapytał nagle Raphael. Przytulając mnie, musiał poczuć pod palcami gruby materiał wyjściowego futra. - Idziemy do klubu - zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, wtrącił się Ethan, jednocześnie podchodząc parę kroków bliżej. Oschły ton jego głosu szedł w parze z niezadowoloną miną. Co go ugryzło? - Och… W takim razie bawcie się dobrze - wyraz zawodu, który przez krótką sekundę zagościł na jego twarzy Raphaela, szybko zastąpił pogodny uśmiech. - Dzięki. Do zobaczenia później - pożegnałam się i rzucając Ethanowi pytające spojrzenie, wyszłam na zewnątrz. *** Chłodne jesienne powietrze natychmiast owiało moją twarz, przynosząc ze sobą przyjemną woń kwitnących niedaleko kwiatów. Zatrzymałam się i rozkoszowałam słodkim zapachem, czekając, aż blondyn do mnie dołączy. Jego pochmurna mina złagodniała na widok mojego podekscytowania, więc postanowiłam nie poruszać już tematu dziwnego zachowania w towarzystwie Raphaela. - Gotowa na najlepszą noc swojego życia? - Ethan uniósł jedną brew, co automatycznie wywołało u mnie uśmiech. - Absolutnie - potwierdziłam i już chciałam odwrócić się w stronę ogrodu i furtki do lasu, gdy złapał mnie za rękaw. - Myślałam, że idziemy do klubu? - spojrzałam na niego pytającym wzrokiem, ale on bez słowa pociągnął mnie za sobą. - To nasze tajne wyjście do miasteczka. Moje i Beliatha - wyjaśnił, kiedy obeszliśmy posiadłość z drugiej strony. Wśród dzikich krzewów rzeczywiście kryła się stara brama wyglądająca na dawno nieużywaną. - Droga jest dzięki temu znacznie krótsza niż przez las - dodał po chwili jak gdyby w odpowiedzi na moje podejrzliwe spojrzenie. - Dlaczego więc mi ją zdradzasz, skoro jest tajna? - zapytałam żartobliwie, lecz z zaskoczeniem zauważyłam, że Ethan nieco się zmieszał. - Bo uznałem, że nie powinnaś się przemęczać po upadku - odparł w końcu, wzruszając ramionami. - Dzięki - odpowiedziałam ostrożnie, nieco zdziwiona troską, ale wampir w odpowiedzi tylko skinął głową i nie dodał już nic więcej. Nie minęło dużo czasu, nim wkroczyliśmy do miasteczka od strony dzielnicy handlowej. Łączyła się ona bezpośrednio z centrum, więc szybko napotkaliśmy grupki młodych osób zmierzających w tę samą stronę. Sobotnia noc wyciągnęła na ulice dużo ludzi, a ich entuzjazm i dobre nastroje prędko udzieliły się i nam. Idąc ramię w ramię z Ethanem wąskimi alejkami wypełnionymi pubami i restauracjami, nie potrafiłam powstrzymać uśmiechu. W końcu poczułam się wolna. Kątem oka spostrzegłam, że wampir przyglądał mi się z ukosa z wyjątkowym błyskiem w oku. Już otworzyłam usta, by skomentować jego nietypowe zainteresowanie moją osobą, kiedy on nagle pociągnął mnie za sobą. Zanim się spostrzegłam, zostałam przedstawiona jego znajomym, którzy właśnie wyszli z pobliskiego baru. - Jesteś pewien, że byli to twoi znajomi? Wydawali się zaskakująco… Mili - zapytałam uszczypliwie, kiedy po krótkiej pogawędce rozeszliśmy się w przeciwnych kierunkach. - A co, ja nie wydaję się miły? - podjął gierkę Ethan, po czym zaszedł mi drogę i spojrzał na mnie z góry. - Nie bardzo - odparłam po chwili udawanego namysłu, podnosząc głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. - Dobre spostrzeżenie - stwierdził, rozciągając usta w leniwym uśmiechu. Nagle zrobiło się między nami niezręcznie. Bliskość Ethana niespodziewanie wywołała we mnie mieszane emocje i poczułam natychmiastową potrzebę zwiększenia między nami dystansu. Odsunęliśmy się od siebie w tym samej chwili jakby rażeni prądem i kontynuowaliśmy marsz. Początkowo przemierzaliśmy wioskę w ciszy, ale później powróciliśmy do wygłupiania się i przekomarzania, co rozluźniło atmosferę. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce, westchnęłam, spoglądając ze zrezygnowaniem na blondyna. Przed Moondance rozciągała się absurdalnie długa kolejka, jak gdyby pół miasteczka postanowiło dziś odwiedzić ten klub i zrobić mi na złość. Już na początku naszej wyprawy Ethan ostrzegł mnie, że ostatnio w sobotnie wieczory zawsze przychodziły tu tłumy, ale ten widok przeszedł moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Mając w pamięci jego obietnicę „załatwienia” tego problemu, obserwowałam bez słowa poczynania mojego towarzysza. Zaczął stanowczo przeciskać się w stronę wejścia, nie zwróciwszy większej uwagi na sytuację pod klubem. Nie chciałam studzić jego zapału, lecz odkąd przyjrzałam się osobom stojącym blisko bramek, wiedziałam, że nie należało robić sobie dużych nadziei. Widząc, jak wysoki, elegancko ubrany mężczyzna wskazywał ochroniarzom, kto może wejść, a kto nie, zacisnęłam ze złości zęby. Naprawdę musiał tu przyjść akurat dzisiaj? Tak jak myślałam, jego obecność w końcu zwróciła także uwagę Ethana, który nawet nie próbował z nim negocjować. Odwrócił się i ostrożnie wycofał w moim kierunku, dyskretnie zerkając co jakiś czas w stronę bramkarzy. Przyglądałam się tej scenie z uniesionymi brwiami, by zachować pozory zaskoczenia, ale kompletnie nie zdziwiła mnie jego reakcja. - Przykro mi… Nie mogę załatwić nam wejściówek - wyznał z zawstydzeniem, opuszczając wzrok. - Twój były chłopak? - zapytałam ironicznie, mrużąc oczy i przyglądając się dokładniej sytuacji pod klubem. Kolejnym osobom odmówiono wejścia do środka, pomimo że pokazali bilety. - Co? - Mężczyzna w garniaku i pseudointeligentnych okularach - oświadczyłam, spoglądając ponownie na mojego towarzysza. - Nie wygląda na groźnego, lecz skoro ma dobre kontakty z bramkarzami, to pewnie posiada wpływy w lokalu. Za jego wstawiennictwem wchodzą dziś do klubu tylko wybrani, ale on sam wciąż stoi na zewnątrz. Albo na kogoś czeka, albo czegoś pilnuje… I dlaczego mam dziwne przeczucie, że chodzi właśnie o ciebie? - Skąd…? - Ethana wyraźnie zatkało. Zanim zdążył dokończyć, przewróciłam tylko oczami i odwróciłam się do niego plecami. Nie powinno mnie to obchodzić, a jednak fakt, że uważał mnie za idiotkę, nieco mnie zirytował. Mimo wszystko uznałam, że najlepiej będzie nie naciskać i pozostawić temat faceta, z którym nie chciał konfrontować się Ethan, na inną okazję. Rozejrzałam się dookoła, a mój wzrok samoistnie padł na klub po drugiej stronie placu. W przeciwieństwie do Moondance nie wyglądał tak nowocześnie, lecz również cieszył się dużą popularnością. Zapewne dlatego, że słynął ze swojej nieciekawej reputacji i różnego rodzaju atrakcji. - Chyba żartujesz… - Ethan z łatwością odczytał moje intencje, ale zanim zdążył ponownie otworzyć usta, złapałam go za rękę i pociągnęłam za sobą. - Idziemy! - oświadczyłam stanowczo, a rosnąca adrenalina ponownie wprawiła mnie w dobry nastrój. - Nie ma mowy. Eloise, posłuchaj, to nie jest zwykły klub - zaoponował wampir, zatrzymując się. - Klub jak klub - zaprotestowałam, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Nikt ci nie każe robić tam striptizu czy nawet go oglądać, chyba że zechcesz… - wykorzystując chwilowy szok malujący się na jego twarzy, chwyciłam go za nadgarstek i wznowiłam marsz. - Skoro jesteś tam częstą bywalczynią, to pewnie wiesz, że będziemy stali w kolejce do rana, a i tak nie ma nas na liście - marudził dalej Ethan, ale nie stawiał już większego oporu i posłusznie za mną podążał. - Kto mówił coś o staniu w kolejce? - zapytałam z błyskiem w oku. W odpowiedzi na podejrzliwe spojrzenie Ethana uśmiechnęłam się szeroko i pomaszerowałam prosto do kasy z biletami, prawie podskakując z ekscytacji. Tym razem moja kolej! - Cześć - zagadałam do bramkarza, który na mój widok nieco się skrzywił. Nie zrażając się nieciekawym początkiem, wykorzystałam moment, kiedy nawiązaliśmy kontakt wzrokowy. - Eloise i Ethan. Chcemy wejść - oświadczyłam lekkim tonem, obserwując reakcję źrenic mężczyzny na moje słowa. Gdy zamarł na chwilę, po czym pokiwał głową i odsunął się, robiąc nam miejsce, uśmiechnęłam się z satysfakcją do Ethana. - I co, marudo? - spytałam, nie próbując nawet ukryć triumfu w głosie. - Nieźle. Nie wiedziałem, że w ogóle wiesz cokolwiek o swoich mocach, a co dopiero o tym, że potrafisz z nich korzystać - Ethan początkowo wydawał się zaskoczony, ale pokiwał z uznaniem głową. Odwróciłam się w kierunku wejścia, a wtedy wampir bez żadnego uprzedzenia wymierzył mi klapsa w tyłek. - Idziemy! - dodał, naśladując mój wesoły ton. Uniosłam brew i uważnie mu się przyjrzałam. Nieudolnie próbował ukryć przede mną swój dobry nastrój, zasłaniając się ironią i przedrzeźnianiem. Jednak na jego nieszczęście nie urodziłam się wczoraj. Wiedziałam doskonale, że był tak samo spragniony odrobiny rozrywki, jak ja i cieszył się, że dzisiejszy wieczór ostatecznie nie zakończył się klapą. Postanowiłam mu tego nie wypominać, ale zasłony dymnej w postaci klapsa absolutnie nie zamierzałam odpuścić. - Panie przodem - odpowiedziałam w końcu, wykrzywiając usta w kpiącym uśmiechu i wskazałam ręką drogę do środka. Ethan tylko roześmiał się, ale złapał haczyk i poszedł pierwszy. Wykorzystałam tę okazję, by się odegrać. Trzask mojej dłoni w kontakcie z materiałem jego spodni rozniósł się głośnym echem po ciemnym korytarzu. - Zapłacisz za to! - usłyszałam za sobą zirytowany głos i natychmiast przyspieszyłam kroku, po czym zaczęłam biec. Z chichotem wpadliśmy na salę, gdzie od razu wchłonął nas tłum. Z rosnącą ekscytacją rozglądałam się po klubie. Nic się tu nie zmieniło od czasu mojej ostatniej wizyty. Kolorowe światła laserów tańczyły po całym pomieszczeniu, oświetlając imponujących rozmiarów bar, parkiet pełen ludzi i sporą scenę, która przykuła moją uwagę. Zanim zdążyłam przyjrzeć jej się bliżej, poczułam na swojej talii dłoń Ethana. Poprowadził mnie w stronę stolików, po czym poszedł zamówić napoje. Zajęłam miejsce i obserwowałam jego rozmowę z barmanem. Swoim wzrostem i okazałą budową ciała mężczyzna górował nad większością obecnych w klubie, lecz to nietypowe tatuaże na rękach i twarzy sprawiły, że nie potrafiłam oderwać od niego wzroku. Wydawał się… Znajomy, jednak nie sądziłam, by była to osoba, o jakiej myślałam. Poza nim nie rozpoznałam nikogo i prawdę mówiąc, poczułam z tego powodu ulgę. Gdy Ethan powrócił do stolika z zamówieniem, zaczęliśmy gawędzić na mało znaczące tematy. Szybko rozkręciliśmy się i każdym kolejnym drinkiem nasze rozmowy stawały się coraz mniej eleganckie. Śmialiśmy się z ubioru niektórych ludzi, ze sposobu ich tańca i z kelnerki, usilnie próbującej tego wieczoru poderwać Ethana pomimo mojej obecności przy stoliku. - Ach, tego mi było trzeba - stwierdził wampir, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. - Ostatnio w posiadłości panowała iście pogrzebowa atmosfera i nie powiem głośno, czyja to wina… - Przepraszam, że prawie umarłam - prychnęłam z rozbawieniem. - Ale to twoja wina, że się martwiłeś. Nikt ci nie kazał - pokazałam mu język, a kiedy odpowiedział tym samym, oboje wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem i kontynuowaliśmy przekomarzanki. W końcu omiotłam wzrokiem pustą tacę po napojach i westchnęłam, poprawiając włosy. Ethan narzucił niezłe tempo i przyjemny szum w głowie nasilał się, powodując lekkie zawroty głowy. Czas odpocząć od alkoholu i trochę się zabawić, pomyślałam, odwracając głowę w kierunku sceny, na której zaczęły tańczyć dziewczyny w skąpych strojach. Tłum osób obserwujących ich poczynania zasłaniał mi cały widok. - Idziemy popatrzeć? - zaproponowałam, czując satysfakcję na widok lekkiego rumieńca u mojego towarzysza. - Serio? - spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem, ale nie odmówił. - Kto by pomyślał, że kręcą cię takie rzeczy - dodał żartobliwym tonem, przyglądając mi się z krzywym uśmieszkiem. - Jeszcze dużo o mnie nie wiesz - oświadczyłam, starając się zachować poważną minę. Jednak alkohol zrobił swoje i kiedy Ethan parsknął śmiechem, ja również nie mogłam się powstrzymać od chichotu. Stanęliśmy blisko sceny. To tutaj zwykle zbierało się towarzystwo o wątpliwej reputacji, lecz tego wieczoru zupełnie mnie to nie obchodziło. Ponownie nie rozpoznałam nikogo, a sądząc po panującej dookoła atmosferze, ta noc należała do spokojnych. Nie zapowiadało się na żadną bójkę i oprócz jednej głośnej wymiany zdań zakończonej pokojowo nic nie wskazywało, by miało się to zmienić. Kilka dziewczyn tańczyło w rytm zmysłowej muzyki dookoła wysokich metalowych rur, a ich wyrafinowane ruchy hipnotyzowały swoją lekkością i wdziękiem. Gdy dostrzegłam jedno wolne miejsce, nie zastanawiając się długo, zrzuciłam okrycie i wcisnęłam je Ethanowi. Ruszyłam w kierunku schodów prowadzących na górę, kątem oka łapiąc jeszcze zaskoczone spojrzenie wampira. Rosnąca adrenalina i widok z podestu sprawił, że z podekscytowania zagotowała mi się krew. Oświetlona błyskiem laserów wpatrywałam się przez chwilę w rozciągający się przede mną w całej okazałości klub. Podświetlony bar, neonowe stoliki, ogromny parkiet wypełniony po brzegi… W końcu spojrzałam na tłum pod sceną. Część osób tylko stała i przyglądała się, lecz spora grupa potraktowała to miejsce jako przedłużenie parkietu i sama bujała się do melodii, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Odnalazłam wzrokiem Ethana i uśmiechając się lekko na widok jego uniesionej brwi i wyzywającej miny wyraźnie mówiącej „no dawaj”, rozpoczęłam taniec. Złapałam ręką za metal i wirując wokół niego, przymknęłam oczy. Dałam się ponieść muzyce, która dudniła w moich żyłach i prowadziła mnie przez kolejne piosenki. Coraz śmielej oplatając się wokół chłodnego tworzywa, rozkoszowałam się uczuciem wolności. Intensywne spojrzenie wampira, który wpatrywał się we mnie jak zahipnotyzowany, upewniało mnie w przekonaniu, że nie odstawałam umiejętnościami od pozostałych dziewczyn. Kiedy nasyciłam się tańcem do maksimum, wciąż z lekkim żalem opuściłam scenę. Nie chciałam jednak na długo zostawiać Ethana samego, w końcu przyszliśmy tu bawić się razem. Schodząc ze stromych schodków w wysokich obcasach, z wdzięcznością przyjęłam jego rękę wystawioną w moim kierunku. Gdy znalazłam się na już na dole, szybko zauważyłam po jego minie, że coś nie grało. Wampir zdecydowanym ruchem przyciągnął mnie do siebie, kradnąc mi na chwilę z zaskoczenia oddech. - Okej, to był zły pomysł… - mruknął mi do ucha, po czym gwałtownie się odsunął. Spojrzałam na niego zaniepokojona, ale on tylko machnął ręką i krzyknął głośno, bym pomimo hałasu usłyszała jego słowa. - Wszystko jest okej, tylko muszę… Coś przekąsić! - Och… Jasne - uspokoiłam się, błyskawicznie pojmując całą sytuację i jego zachowanie. Zarzuciłam podane mi futro i utrzymując bezpieczną odległość, podążyłam za nim do wyjścia z klubu. Zimne powietrze stanowiło przyjemne orzeźwienie zarówno dla mnie, jak i dla Ethana, który po wzięciu kilku głębszych wdechów wyglądał zdecydowanie lepiej. Na zewnątrz kręciło się sporo osób, więc mój towarzysz prędko zaczął szukać sobie ofiary. Odeszłam parę kroków, by mu nie przeszkadzać, gdy nagle poczułam intensywny dreszcz przebiegający przez każdy najmniejszy nerw w ciele. Zanim zrozumiałam, co się właściwie stało, mój wzrok instynktownie powędrował w stronę wyjątkowo ciasnej uliczki, obok której przepaliło się światło w latarni. - Byłaś niesamowita na scenie… - usłyszałam głos blondyna i spojrzawszy na niego, dostrzegłam, że patrzył na mnie… Jakoś inaczej niż zwykle. Nie potrafiłam jednak się skoncentrować na tym, co mówił dalej i zmusić do zignorowania otrzymanego przed chwilą sygnału. Bez zastanowienia podążyłam za przeczuciem, zostawiając Ethana samego. Szybkim krokiem przemierzyłam plac i z wahaniem wychyliłam głowę zza muru, niepewna co tam zobaczę. Na widok wysokiego mężczyzny ubranego w charakterystyczny biały garnitur natychmiast kompletnie otrzeźwiałam. Ukryty w ciemnym zaułku zapewniającym mu bezpieczeństwo i anonimowość nachylał się nad kimś. Młoda kobieta opierała się o ścianę z zamkniętymi oczami i z wyrazem ekstazy na twarzy zaciskała dłonie na jego koszuli. Przez chwilę stałam jak skamieniała, niezdecydowana czy powinnam przerywać mu posiłek. W tym czasie dogonił mnie Ethan i bez słowa zacisnął palce na moim ramieniu w ostrzegawczym geście. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, wyrwałam mu się i nie myśląc wiele, stanęłam za plecami bruneta. - Beliath, miło cię widzieć - skomentowałam głośno, patrząc z rozbawieniem na jego zdumioną minę, kiedy odwrócił się w moją stronę. W tym czasie Ethan wycofał się, najwyraźniej nie mając ochoty uczestniczyć w tym spotkaniu. - Eloise? - wydukał Beliath. Prędko otarł usta z krwi i odsunął się od dziewczyny. Obrzucił mnie wzrokiem z góry do dołu, jakby wciąż nie dowierzał w to, co widział. Bezwiednie okryłam się mocniej futrem, zakrywając krótką spódniczkę i kusy top. Nie potrafiłam jednak powstrzymać krzywego uśmieszku satysfakcji, który czaił się w kącikach moich ust. - Spoko, podeszłam się tylko przywitać. Cieszę się, że dobrze się bawisz. Nie będę wam dłużej przeszkadzać - oświadczyłam, przekrzywiając głowę i przypatrując się na odchodne blondynce. Zignorowałam jej brak reakcji i nieobecne spojrzenie zamglone przez hipnozę. Mojej uwadze nie umknęły natomiast delikatne, regularne rysy twarzy czy zadbane, złote loki, ale dopiero spora rana na szyi zatrzymała mój wzrok na dłużej. Przyglądałam się przez chwilę kapiącej na beton krwi, nie potrafiąc oderwać spojrzenia od towarzyszki wampira. Z zaskoczeniem poczułam narastające wewnątrz mnie nieznane uczucie. Intensywność, z jaką rozeszło się po moim ciele, wywołała gęsią skórkę na rękach. Nie rozumiałam, co to wszystko oznaczało, lecz podświadomie wiedziałam, że nie mogłam tam dłużej zostać. Ostatni raz patrząc na Beliatha, który nadal stał jak wryty, obróciłam się i szybkim krokiem zaczęłam się oddalać. - Nie, poczekaj! To nie tak… Eloise! Nie zważając na wołania, przecisnęłam się przez tłum ludzi stojących na placu w pobliżu klubu. Mijając Ethana obserwującego z oddali moje spotkanie z Beliathem, pokręciłam tylko głową i przyspieszyłam kroku. Co się ze mną działo? Zaniepokojona nagłym brakiem powietrza w płucach i uczuciem ognistego tornada szalejącego wśród moich wnętrzności zaczęłam biec. *** Nogi same skierowały mnie w kierunku posiadłości. Zdecydowałam się na drogę przez las, licząc, że nocne jesienne powietrze pomoże mi ochłonąć. Wolnym, spacerowym tempem podążałam ścieżką, nie napotykając przy tym żywej duszy. Pogrążona w rozmyślaniach nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy stanęłam przed wejściem do rezydencji. Z ulgą stwierdziłam, że przechadzka przyniosła zamierzony efekt, a przytłaczający mnie wcześniej natłok emocji się uspokoił. Gdy tylko znalazłam się w holu, rozebrałam się, bezwiednie rzucając buty i futro gdzie popadło. Ulga, jaką odczuły moje stopy po zdjęciu wysokich kozaków, była nie do opisania. Z zadowoleniem poruszałam zdrętwiałymi palcami, świadomie ignorując wieszak przeznaczony na wierzchnie okrycia i wyznaczone miejsce na obuwie. Panujący dookoła idealny porządek zaczynał działać mi na nerwy. Po chwili nasłuchiwania udało mi się ustalić, że Beliath i Ethan nie wrócili jeszcze do domu. Wyczuwając jednak czyjąś obecność w pobliżu, automatycznie spojrzałam w stronę balustrady na piętrze. Na tle pogrążonych w mroku ścian dostrzegłam postawną sylwetkę i parę złotych, intensywnie błyszczących oczu. Aaron wpatrywał się we mnie bez słowa. - Hej - odezwałam się pierwsza, przerywając milczenie. Jednak mężczyzna nie odpowiedział i błyskawicznie wycofał się w głąb ciemnego korytarza. Tchórz, przemknęło mi przez myśl, ale powstrzymałam się od głośnego komentarza. Postanowiłam nie naciskać, bo sama też nie miałam w tym momencie ochoty na dyskusję. Westchnęłam i powoli powlekłam się do salonu, nie mając już siły iść na górę. Wchodząc do pomieszczenia, zauważyłam z zadowoleniem, że ogień w kominku wciąż się tlił. Chwyciłam koc i rozłożyłam się wygodnie na kanapie, po czym przymknęłam oczy, przypominając sobie wszystkie wydarzenia minionego wieczoru. Wszystkie uczucia i emocje. Zapachy, obrazy i dźwięki. Rozgwieżdżone nocne niebo. Szum wiatru. Błysk dyskotekowych kul i laserów. Śmiechy i toczące się dookoła dyskusje. Ciemność zaułka. Kapiącą krew. Zapach sosnowych igieł. Ekscytację, radość, pasję… Tak dobrze było znowu wszystkiego doświadczyć po wydającej się nie mieć końca pustce. Doświadczyć… życia. Moja świadomość powoli zaczęła odpływać, zmierzając w kierunku krainy snów, kiedy w oddali usłyszałam trzask charakterystycznie zamykających się ciężkich drzwi. Od razu odzyskałam czujność, lecz nie ruszyłam się z miejsca. Czekając cierpliwie, aż Raphael pofatyguje się z biblioteki do salonu, wpatrywałam się w migoczące płomienie ognia w kominku. Ich zarysy tańczące wesoło na dywanie przypomniały mi o czymś ważnym. Mimo posiadania zmysłu wzroku ludzie często nie potrafili dostrzegać tak wielu szczegółów. Na przykład tego, że nawet najbielsza, niewinna róża zawsze rzuca ciemny cień. Moje rozmyślania przerwało skrzypnięcie podłogi zwiastujące rychłe nadejście Raphaela. Intuicja kolejny raz mnie nie zawiodła. Wampir może i nie widział otaczającego go świata, ale nie był na tyle ślepy, by ignorować cienie. Cóż za ironia, że nawet utrata wzroku nie potrafiła uchronić go przed jego własnym; ponurym jak bezgwiezdna noc i chodzącym za nim wiernie krok w krok od setek lat... Mimowolnie uniosłam kąciki ust w rozbawieniu, odwracając leniwie głowę w kierunku wejścia. - Nie mieliśmy jeszcze okazji porozmawiać - zaczął Raphael, stając w progu i zamilkł, widocznie licząc na odpowiedź. Zbyt zmęczona na słowne przepychanki, postanowiłam pominąć small talk i poczekać, aż przejdzie do sedna. Kiedy zapanowała cisza, dokończył myśl. - Jak się czujesz, Leandro? Dopiero gdy ostrożnie podszedł bliżej, zauważyłam, że błędnie odczytałam jego zamiary. Trzymane za plecami dłonie uznałam za nonszalancki gest mający na celu mnie onieśmielić… Jednak oceniając ich specyficzne ułożenie, prędko zrozumiałam, że chował za sobą jakiś przedmiot. Analizując dokładniej posturę i napięcie mięśni przedramion, wywnioskowałam, że chodziło o coś niekoniecznie dużego, lecz z pewnością ciężkiego. ''- Raphael?'' *** Otworzyłam oczy i nieprzytomnym wzrokiem rozejrzałam się dookoła. Ostry ból przeszywający mi czaszkę szybko sprawił, że ponownie mocno je zacisnęłam, ale krótkie zerknięcie wystarczyło, bym zobaczyła, że za oknem świeciło słońce, a ja leżałam w łóżku w swoim pokoju. Poczekałam, aż migrena nieco ustąpi i z jękiem zmusiłam się, by usiąść. Cholera, miałam najdziwniejszy sen w swoim życiu, pomyślałam, łapiąc się za głowę, która nie przestawała pulsować. ' → ROZDZIAŁ 5: WKRÓTCE ← ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach